Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp
Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (ang.'' Mirror of Erised''; Ain Eingarp czytane od tyłu daje pragnienia) — ogromne i piękne zwierciadło o niezwykłych magicznych właściwościach. Pokazuje najgłębsze, najbardziej utęsknione pragnienia naszego serca. Tylko najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie mógłby używać go jak zwykłego lustra, to znaczy, że mógłby patrzeć w nie i widzieć swoje normalne odbicie. To lustro nie dostarcza jednak, ani wiedzy, ani prawdy. Ludzie tracą przed nim czas, oczarowani tym, co widzą. Czasami nawet popadają w szaleństwo, nie wiedząc, czy to, co widzą w zwierciadle, jest prawdziwe lub choćby możliwe. Historia Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp powstało przed końcem XIX wieku. W 1991 roku Albus Dumbledore wykorzystał je do ochrony Kamienia Filozoficznego. mały Harry Potter znalazł nieużywaną klasę ze zwierciadłem uciekając przed woźnym Argusem Filchem wieczorem 25 grudnia 1991 rokuDziało się to w dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Bardzo go zdziwiło, że w komnacie jest tylko lustro. Spojrzawszy w zwierciadło zobaczył swoich zmarłych rodziców i krewnych. Było to dla niego ogromne przeżycie, ponieważ jego rodzice zostali zamordowani gdy miał zaledwie rok. Harry rozpoznał, że byli to członkowie jego rodziny, ponieważ wiele z nich było podobnych do niego. Parę osób miało zielone oczy, inne miały rozczochrane włosy czy okulary. Jeden staruszek posiadał nawet kościste kolana, takie same jak Harry'ego. Następnego dnia26 grudnia 1991 roku Harry ponownie przybył do komnaty, tym razem w towarzystwie przyjaciela, Rona Weasleya. Chłopiec chciał mu pokazać swoją rodzinę. Gdy Ron spojrzał w lustro, stwierdził jednak, że nie widzi PotterówW książce osoby w lustrze zostali nazwani "Potterami", możliwe jednak, że wśród ludzi byli także członkowie rodziny Harry'ego od strony matki, czyli Evansowie. Nie jest to jednakże do końca jasne − możliwe, bowiem, że lustro pokazuje tylko czarodziejów, a rodzina Evans składała się z mugoli. Jednakże później, pewien staruszek, którego Harry widzi w lustrze opisany jest jako "jeden z dziadków", co sugeruje, że Potter widział w lustrze więcej niż jednego dziadka, najprawdopodobniej jednego od strony ojcia i jednego od strony matki. , ale siebie trzymającego Puchar Domów oraz Puchar Quiddicha. Kolejnego dnia27 grudnia 1991 roku Harry postanowił znów udać się do pokoju ze zwierciadłem, aby zobaczyć rodziców. Po jakimś czasie patrzenia w lustro, zorientował się jednak, że przypatruje mu się Albus Dumbledore. Profesor wyjaśnił chłopcu działanie lustra i przekonał go, żeby już go nie szukał (miało bowiem następnego dnia zostać przetransportowane na trzecie piętro, do komnaty, w której przetrzymywany był Kamień Filozoficzny). mały|lewo|206px Pod koniec roku profesor Quirrel kazał Harry'emu powiedzieć co widzi w lustrze, lecz chłopak skłamał i powiedział, że widok siebie zdobywającego Puchar Domów. Harry tak naprawdę zobaczył siebie posiadające Kamień Filozoficzny, ale nie po to, aby nim zawładnąć, ale po to, żeby uchronić go przed złem w postaci Lorda Voldemorta. W tym samym momencie Kamień pojawił się w kieszeni Harry'ego. Stało się to dlatego, że Kamień ukryty był we wnętrzu zwierciadła. Lustro, widząc dobre myśli chłopca sprawiło, że przedmiot przeniósł się do jego spodni. Czar ten, prawdopodobnie bardzo potężny i skomplikowany rzucił Dumbledore. Nie wiadomo co się stało z lustrem później. Znane odbicia Odbicie w lustrze, tak samo jak same pragnienia zmieniały się z czasem. * Albus Dumbledore: ** Wrzesień 1927: moment z młodości, gdy wraz z Gellertem Grindelwaldem złożyli braterstwo krwi, a także sam Grindelwald, już dorosły''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 73. ** Nieznany, późniejszy okres: własna rodzinaChat z J.K. Rowling na Bloomsbury.com 30 lipca 2007 roku . * Harry Potter: ** 25 grudnia 1991: rodzice i wielu innych przodków. Harry pragnął posiadać rodzinęHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 12, Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. ** 4 czerwca 1992: on sam z Kamieniem Filozoficznym w kieszeni. Pragnął znaleźć Kamień przed Kwiryniuszem Quirrellem, dlatego zobaczył jego lokalizacjęHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział17, Człowiek o dwóch twarzach. ** Nieznany, późniejszy okres: pokonany VoldemortWywiad serwisów Leaky Cauldrom i Mugglenet z J.K. Rowling 16 lipca 2005 roku . * Ron Weasley: ** 25 grudnia 1991: on sam, starszy, jako Prefekt Naczelny oraz kapitan drużyny Quidditcha, z Pucharem Domów i Pucharem Quidditcha. * Kwiryniusz Quirrell: ** 4 czerwca 1992: on sam wręczający Kamień Filozoficzny Voldemortowi. Nazwa w różnych wydaniach językowych W każdym języku zdanie "Odbijam nie twą twarz lecz twego serca pragnienia." brzmi inaczej, dlatego nazwa zwierciadłach w różnych wydaniach książki zmienia się. Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault Kategoria:Lustra de:Spiegel Nerhegeb en:Mirror of Erised es:Espejo de Oesed fr:Miroir du Riséd it:Specchio delle Emarb nl:Spiegel van Neregeb pt-br:Espelho de Ojesed ru:Зеркало Еиналеж